The Spy Chronicles
by Thatfandom-quester
Summary: A reading the series fanfiction. Alex Rider, now living in California years later with the Pleasures, gets a phone call one evening from MI6. He soon finds himself in a motel room back in London surrounded by old and new faces, prepared to read through his adventures. Post-SR. Beware of Spoilers!


**A quick Authors Note before I begin:**

 **Alex Rider is one of my favorite series and looking through all the fanfictions I haven't seen many like this, so I decided to write my own. I might have some one-shots later on but I'll see how this one works out.**

 **In this fan-fic, there won't be an Alex/Sabina pairing (at least not a present one), I do kind of ship them but I decided to have them paired with OCs, just to see how it plays out. There will be spoilers, so I strongly suggest you read all the books before you read this and if not:**

 **I do not own Alex Rider or any characters in the series. Credit goes to Anthony Horowitz.**

 **Enjoy the Prologue!**

The past can't be outrun. It comes back to haunt you; in your thoughts, your dreams, in the scars that you bare. All you can do to prevent the misery that might threaten to consume you is move forward. Accept what happened and then find it in yourself to keep going. But somewhere along the line, the past comes calling.

For Alex Rider it's quite literally.

His day had been normal. And not the chased-and-shot-at-by-madmen normal he'd gotten used to after his uncle died, but the worries of homework and school projects of college.

He had started out his day with surfing a little after dawn with his adopted sister, Sabina, and his college girlfriend, Candy. It had been calming: the sun painting the sky crimson, the rush and adrenaline of catching a wave to wake him up. Between each wave, they'd sit and talk about whatever was on their mind. Then they'd head to school, meeting up with the rest of their friends on the way. He'd chat with them, taking notes and deal with studies with his friends, Frank and Liam at the park before walking over to the café where they met Sabina, Candy and their small group of friends. It wasn't a life of adrenaline, but it was comfortable and Alex was happy. He still missed Jack, of course, and at times he could still hear her voice and could remember the late movie nights with ice-cream and pop-corn. He kept her in his thoughts, smiling and enjoying his life just as he knew she would've wanted him to.

Now he sat at the dining room table in the Pleasure household, opposite Edward and Elizabeth, who had adopted him into their family but let him keep his name to honor his parents and his uncle. Sabina was beside him.

Sabina had grown into womanhood: slender and curvy, her hair long and her eyes as bright as ever.

Alex had let his hair grow out so he didn't see Grief every time he looked in the mirror but himself: Alex Rider, a boy who had survived against every odd that had nearly killed him. His jaw had matured. His eyes were still brown and serious but held more warmth than they did after Cairo.

"…And then Deanna said, 'hey, can I borrow this?' and I looked at her like, 'are you serious?'" Sabina was saying. Alex knew she was talking about Deanna Young, one of Sabina's best-friends until she accused her of sleeping with her boyfriend. He had no idea how Deanna had come to that conclusion but decided it was best to keep it between the girls. Alex talked about his day after - a walk on the beach with Candy before studying with the guys. He laughed a little with Sabina about an inside joke they had - and then the phone rang.

They all exchanged curious glances. Edward excused himself while the three of them continued their conversation until he came back in, looking at Alex with a worried expression.

"What is it?" Alex asked as he wondered what would make his adopted dad look like that.

"It's for you, Alex," Edward said and Alex knew instantly who it was and his stomach churned a little.

Alex walked into the kitchen and held his hand above the phone with apprehension. He had thought about that point of his life but he never got calls from them, though through the past couple of years, the CIA had insisted on protecting him from a potential threat.

"Hello," Alex said. He licked his lips, his mouth suddenly feeling very dry.

"Alex," said the other person on the other end of the line. Alex's heart thudded in his chest as he recognized who exactly it was.

It was Mrs. Tulip Jones.

"Tulip Jones," he replied. "I thought you said that I'd be free of being a spy."

Mrs. Jones sighed. "That's not why I called Alex," she said. "A package has arrived at the bank, addressed to you."

"A package?" Alex asked, his brows scrunching together.

"Look, Alex," Mrs. Jones said. "I can't tell you much right now, as we have no clue who could be listening. So, you need to come to London. A flight's already booked for tonight. Joe should be sending one of his agents to pick you up."

"Can't you tell me anything more?" Alex asked. He clenched and unclenched his fists. "I can't just up and leave. I have a life. I'm going to college. Who's it from?"

"You."

"Me?" Alex asked. "How can it be to me from me? I haven't sent any packages."

"Just be on the flight tonight. I'll tell you more when you arrive in London."

The line went dead before Alex could even reply.

Twenty hours, a plane ride, and a nap later, Alex Rider stood in front of the Royal and General for the first time in a long time.

He was dressed neatly in jeans and a black shirt given to him by Candy, who had been able to tag along on their trip with Frank, Liam, Nick, and Dylan. They all knew that Alex was from London, that he was an orphan and that his uncle had died in a car accident, along with Jack Starbright, his other guardian. They didn't know anything about MI6 and thought that they were just going on a trip to Europe.

Alex glanced around the sidewalk and at the buildings. He was standing in the exact place where he'd nearly died. He remembered not being able to breathe and seeing his parents, though it was a vague memory now.

 _"Back into the lions den,"_ he could remember Jack saying. He was sure he could still see her there, looking slightly irritated at Mrs. Jones and Blunt.

The Pleasures and his friends were back at the Hotel, napping off some of the jetleg. Alex was to be alone for this reunion.

He passed through the doors and to the front desk.

"I'm Alex Rider and I'm here to see Mrs. Jones."

The receptionist looked up. She seemed surprised to see him there but batted her eyes at him. "Hold on," she said, typing his name into her keyboard and picking up the phone. She said his name and spoke quietly for a couple moments before sending him a flirty smile. "Just go right up," she said but then stood up, leaning over the desk. "I'm Kathy," she purred.

Alex glanced at his watch. "And I'm going to be late," he said, happy to have an excuse to get away from her. He was very happy with Candy and was considering proposing to her soon. Alex made his way towards the elevator, leaving her to plop back into her seat in disappointment.

"You look well."

It was the first thing that Tulip had said to him, sitting in the chair that used to be where Alan Blunt would sit. She looked slightly different, her eyes a little warmer and her hair had grown longer and was now kept in a ponytail. Tulip was dressed sharply and despite the serious feeling in the air, she gave Alex a wide smile.

"It's good to see you again, Alex," she added. She popped a peppermint into her mouth, and suddenly it was like he was fourteen again, being briefed for another assignment. Alex sat down opposite her. "The package we received was from you."

"You already told me this," Alex said. "I haven't sent any packages."

"Let me continue," Tulip said quickly. "It was from you from the future." She held up a hand as Alex opened his mouth to interrupt. "At first we thought it was a prank or something, but Smithers analyzed it, and found it to be true. This package includes nine books, each one a document of your assignments. Stormbreaker, Point Blanc, for example. There's also a letter of instructions and a list of who will be there to witness the reading."

Alex raised a hand. "You expect me to believe that I somehow sent books to you from the future," he asked. "That's crazy."

"You and I both know that the impossible is possible when it comes to you," Mrs. Jones said. "You can go back to your life after the reading."

Alex gave her a flat look, raising his eyebrow.

"I promise," she said. "And there's one more thing, when the package arrived, so did a few people. People that were dead. They're in the very motel you're staying at."

The reading was to take place in one of the suites of the motel and every one was waiting as Alex and his party arrived in the elevator.

Alex was the first to go into the main room which was furnished with two leather couches and a mahogany coffee table. People he recognized were scattered about the room.

Tom and his brother were there, chatting with James. K-unit was there, laughing with Ben Daniels. Alan Blunt sat alone on one of the couches. But there were other people there that Alex recognized: Yassen Gregorovitch, Ian Rider, but the one that made Alex freeze in his tracks was Jack Starbright.

She suddenly turned, as if she sensed him, and crossed the room to him. They both hugged each-other tightly and I was like they were the only people in the room.

"Alex, you've grown so much," Jack said. She pulled back, smiling with tears in her eyes. "How have you been?"

"I've missed you," was all he was able to say.

"Alex!" Called Tom, who ran up to him. "You don't call, you don't write," he said, clutching his heart. "I thought I meant more to you," he declared dramatically.

Alex laughed. "You haven't changed a bit," he said.

"Hey, blondie," Alex heard behind him. He turned to see Candy.

"Oh," Alex said. "Tom, Jack, this is Candy, my girl friend."

"Your girlfriend?" Tom exclaimed. "You've been holding out on me?"

Jack, meanwhile, smiled. "It's good to meet you," she said.

He also introduced the rest of his friends until Mrs. Jones cleared her throat, standing at the front of the room.

"If I could have everyone's attention."

Everyone made their way to the couches and sat down. Some cast curious glances at each other, wondering who they were or why they were here. _Alex_ sent a smile to his uncle before turning his attention to Tulip.

"I'm sure you are all wondering why you're here but I'm going to clear everything up," she said. "But first I must introduce myself. My name is Mrs. Jones, and I am the Head of Special Operations for MI6."

Those who didn't know about MI6 were suddenly worried. Did they do something?

"Don't worry, no one here is in any sort of trouble," Mrs. Jones said. "However, the reason we are here, has to do with one of our former agents.

"You all, in some way, know him. And before I tell you who he is, I want you to know that if he hasn't told you, it's nothing against you. Since the very beginning, he's wanted a normal life and nothing to with me and this lifestyle with secrets. It's been difficult for him, I know, because I've been there for every one of his assignments."

She glanced at Alex, who gave a slight nod that went unnoticed to everyone else in the room. "But," she continued, "he has given me permission to tell you who he is. Before I tell you who he is, I'm going to tell you what this has to do with him and you.

"We have received a package, the sender will stay anonymous. It includes a letter, a list, and nine books that are documents of his assignments. Some of them are with MI6, some with the CIA, with ASIS, and a couple on his own. Now, the agent's name is…" Mrs. Jones paused, glancing at Alex once more before "…Alex Rider."

There was a collective gasp as everyone (minus Jack, Sabina, her parents, Yassen, Tom and his brother) looked at him. Ian looked angry, glaring at Blunt and Jones. He shot to his feet. "I told you both to keep him out of this until he was of age!" He shouted with fury.

Jones cleared her throat. "We had no choice but to tell him as he was too close to the truth on his own," she said. "As for how he became an agent, well, lets read the letter and move on to the books."

Before any arguments were made, she pulled a paper from her pocket, neatly unfolding it.

 _Dear readers,_

 _My name is Alex Rider and I am an agent for MI6._

 _You all know me but some of you - most of you don't know this. I was recruited at fourteen years old, after my_

 _uncle was killed, and I have been an agent since, though I had a large space of time to finish school and start college._

 _Each book, as I'm sure Tulip has told you, is a document of every assignment. You will be reading all of them and the list will tell you who will read which chapter._

 _One more thing, before you all begin, I'm sorry I haven't told you. Each of my missions has took a part of me that I can't get back and the reason I haven't told you isn't because I don't trust you. I trust each and everyone of you. I didn't tell you because I want to forget the things I have seen and done; to pretend that it never even happened. I don't know how knowing this will change your perspective of me but I've decided that it's time you learn the truth._

 _I know some of you will be angry with me but I want you to listen to my story. I'll be honest - there are some things that I regret but I don't regret having you have a chance to hear my side._

 _Happy reading everyone._

 _\- Alex Rider_

Silence followed.

"Mr. Blunt," Mrs. Jones coughed. "You are going to read first."


End file.
